


Wedding

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Their Life as a Family [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherstrade, Sherstrade Month, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: So Sherstrade month day 16, I wasn't able to post yesterday, but here it is. This is also going to be the last part of this series, because I am more into writing Sugar Daddy Greg, plus this is a good spot to end at. Hope you all enjoyed.I'm on Tumblr @Flashkid2001 & @Sherstrade2001





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So Sherstrade month day 16, I wasn't able to post yesterday, but here it is. This is also going to be the last part of this series, because I am more into writing Sugar Daddy Greg, plus this is a good spot to end at. Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @Flashkid2001 & @Sherstrade2001

July sixth was six months after Greg proposed to Sherlock, it was also the day of their wedding. Sherlock and Greg both decided that they wanted to get the wedding done with and out of the way, instead of wasting time doing nothing. Now Sherlock, Scott, and Elizabeth was with Sebastian and John getting ready, while Greg and Colin was with Mycroft and Dimmock getting ready. Sherlock, was at Sebastian’s and Greg was at Mycroft’s. “Sherlock, can we come in to help you and Scotty with your ties now. Lizzy is all ready?” John shouts through the door.

“You can come in.” Sherlock says. When John and Seb open the door they see Sherlock finishing tying Scotty’s tie, his own already done. John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock looked up. “What Greg taught me how.” Sherlock was now dressed in a black suit, purple shirt, black waistcoat, and attached was the pocket watch Greg had given him when he graduated. Scotty’s outfit was the same as his father’s except he had a white shirt and the pocket watch Sherlock gave him.

“Daddy, we are going now!” Scotty demanded pulling his father out of the bedroom they had been in.

“Alright, Prince, whatever you would like. John, do you have the rings?” 

“Yep, I’ve got them now let’s get you to your wedding.” John says ushering the boys to the car Mycroft had sent for them.

When they got to Buckingham Palace where they were being forced to have their wedding, they got everyone in the right places and began.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes do you take Gregory Thomas Lestrade to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?”

“I do.” Came Sherlocks replied as he slipped the wedding ring onto Greg's finger.

“Gregory Thomas Lestrade do you take William Sherlock Scott Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?”

“I do.” Greg said sliding the other ring onto Sherlocks hand and smiling.  
“Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” The priest said stepping back. The couple kissed for about twenty seconds, and then broke apart leaving their foreheads touching as everyone Cheered for them. 

Next, was the reception where the newly weds shared their first married dance, ate, and listened to the speeches. Sherlock was already planning payback for John’s best man speech.

“Ok, you two have two weeks off and we have your children, go have a wonderful honeymoon.” Mycroft says as he and John drop them off at the private plane. They spent their honeymoon at a beach house in Florida that Sherlock owned.


End file.
